


In Tournament’s wake, a chicken.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cracky, During Canon, Gen, Silly, arthur's talking to a chicken, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur didn’t have the least idea of how to cook a chicken.





	In Tournament’s wake, a chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- 2x02: The Once and Future Queen

The chicken just lay there, naked, uncooked. Arthur looked down at it, bemused. He hadn’t the foggiest notion how to prepare the blasted thing, no matter what he’d told Guinevere.

“How am I supposed to cook you?” Arthur said. “I am a prince of the blood royal.”

The chicken didn’t answer, but it looked unimpressed.

“I have many skills. Vanquishing enemies, winning tournaments.” Arthur stood there, trying to look regal.

Was the chicken even paying attention?

“Guinevere needn’t know.”

The chicken refused to look him in the eye. Its silence was full of righteous condemnation. 

“Oh, shut up.”

Blasted chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
